Fair Enough
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: DRARRY LEMON! :) Rated for mature content and a bit of language. But mostly the content... Probably takes place sometime in 6th year...


Authors note: Be warned! There is SMUT! Do not read if you are under 16, don't know what yaoi is, and/or don't LIKE yaoi. A lot of Drarry action. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Draco sat alone in the Great Hall. It was well past curfew, but he didn't care. He was having a hell of a time trying to get any sleep: he had far too much on his mind. He had decided to take a stroll to try to clear his head and wound up there, sitting at the Slytherin table.

He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, feeling rather hopeless. "What am I supposed to do?" he muttered. He could feel tears of frustration welling in his silver eyes.

A figure that had been lurking in the entrance hall walked in, curious about the faint sniffling he had heard. "Malfoy?" The blonde looked up and began to furiously wipe the tears from his eyes.

"What do you want, Potter?" His voice held the same icy bite as usual. He smirked at the look of contempt on the Boy Wonder's face. "Well? Are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to answer my question: what do you want?"

The raven-haired boy scoffed. "Why would I 'want' anything to do with you?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly at the implications of the Gryffindor's tone. The suggestiveness had caught the blonde by surprise. Though, he had to admit, it excited him. "Well, I…" he stuttered. "T-that's not what I meant!" He shrugged. "Besides, I 'want' you just as much as you 'want' me, so we're even…" Harry's emerald eyes sparked with desire. He had picked up on Draco's not-so-subtle come on loud and clear.

He strode forward and seized the blonde's shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. It wasn't long before their tongues were battling for dominance. With a slight smirk, Draco surrendered the fight. Harry pushed him down on to the table, claiming his lips once more and muffling a moan from the Slytherin. By this point, they were both aroused. Harry purred into Draco's ear. "So, you have a kinky streak in you? You like it rough? You like to be…" He trailed his fingers over Draco's member. "…dominated?"

The Ice Prince gave a lusty groan. "Dominate me…" His chest was rising and falling with his panting. "I'm begging you…" Harry complied, ravishing Draco's mouth. He took hold of the blonde's wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand. He quickly removed Draco's belt as well as his own. Soon, their ties, belts and shirts decorated the floor. He unzipped Draco's trousers and began lowering them down his legs. He caressed the fair boy's length as he lowered his green boxers. His own pants and red boxers soon lay next to the Slytherin's.

He bit down on the sensitive part of Draco's neck: just below his jaw-line. A small groan escaped the blonde's lips as Harry wrapped his fingers around his length and began stroking up and down. He began thrusting his hips lightly with every stroke. Harry's own cock gave a twitch at seeing The Malfoy Heir in such a state. He found it completely arousing: Draco's tight, muscled form wriggling beneath him, his pale skin practically glowing, his platinum blonde hair, usually tidy, mussed and falling in front of his storm grey eyes. The sight alone was nearly enough to make The Boy Who Lived come.

He moved down Draco's chest with his tongue, stopping to suck and nip lightly at the blonde's nipples. "Tell me how you want it…" he purred against the pale, smooth skin beneath him.

Draco's voice was laced heavily with lust. "Make it hurt… Make me scream…"

Harry smirked deviously as he positioned himself between Draco's legs. He thrust himself into the blonde and Draco screamed at the painful ecstasy. Harry continued to thrust, not giving the Slytherin a chance to adjust. Tears ran down Draco's cheeks, his eyes clenched shut to keep from screaming louder. He angled his thrusts a bit differently each time, aiming for the blonde's prostate. Draco screamed as the Gryffindor struck his mark. "Harry… Ugh! I'm not going to last much longer…"

Harry made the best of it, thrusting with all his might into the blonde. He relished in knowing that he was the reason for every moan, gasp and scream escaping the Slytherin's lips. As he struck Draco's sweet spot one last time, he felt the boy's body tighten as he fell into orgasm. Harry fell right along with him, the pressure of Draco's contracting muscles throwing him over the edge. He slid out of the blonde and collapsed next to him on the table. Draco summoned his wand, still breathing heavily. He waved his wand and muttered "Scourgify…" The table and the boys were cleaned off.

Draco began getting dressed first, despite the fact that he was more than a little sore. Harry soon followed the blonde's lead. "So," Harry said, a smirk playing at his lips. "Same time tomorrow? Room of Requirement, perhaps?"

Draco scoffed. "We'll see how I'm feeling in the morning…" He placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "But," he purred against Harry's lips. "If I'm up to it tomorrow, I get to be seme…" His eyes flickered dangerously, sending delightful shivers down Harry's spine.

"Fair enough…" the Gryffindor said before claiming his lover's mouth in a heated kiss.

Note: Hope you liked it. Please review. P.S, I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar issues. My computer is a little challenged…


End file.
